DuckTales: the Void
by Versus22
Summary: What happens when the DuckTales universe finds the Void.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Huey had just gotten to the Bin with Webby. "Did Fenton tell you what happened?" Webby asked him as they boarded the elevator.

"He just told me to come." Huey said as the elevator went down.

"Um… why did you bring me?" She asked.

"Dewey would've been bored and Louie is well Louie…" Huey said just as the door opened.

"Oh your here, come it's just about to open." Fenton said as some kind of portal opened and something fell out.

"Um… Fenton was that?" Webby asked. Fenton looks shocked.

The three of them ran over to the portal, and Gearloose was walking over to the guy. "Who is that?" Huey asked scared.

"Or what!" Webby said excitedly.

"Webby not the time!" Huey said getting closer.

"Where am I?" The guy asked, "How did you get me…" he then saw the remote. He then rips it out of Gerloose's heads and pushes him to the ground. "I can save them… I got a second chance!" The guy said turning it up to high. The portal then looked unstable.

Huey ran over to them "HEY! Um… weird guy um… maybe we should just-" Huey said.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and grabbed him and threw him into a wall of the lab. "Listening to kids like only led to doom." Just then the portal exploded.


	2. Chapter 2 The Explosion

Dewey was about to walk outside just as Lena was about to knock on the door. Lena jumped back and screamed. Lena then started to laugh. "Sorry… about that… so this Webby here?" Lena asked.

"No she is with Huey." Dewey said. They then heard a boom from the Bin.

"Are they at the Bin?" Lena asked.

"You've been friends with Webby for two years you sure know that's a yes." Dewey said, "I'll come with you. Maybe there is a moleman invasion or something."

"Or maybe there is a robot invasion happening," Lena said sarcastically.

Just as then finish walking down the streets a yellow thing dropped behind them. "Oh come on another alien invasion come on!" Dewey yelled, he then looked behind.

Lena got close to it, "Um… Dewey I don't think it's an alien…" Lena said she then poke it.

"Carrie...? Gum..." It said "Wait… why are you two… ducks?"

"Well it's not going to kill us." Dewey said,

"I'm Lena, who are you?" Lena asked.

"Oh sorry you look kinda like Carrie and he looked like Gumball for a minute, I'm Penny" she said. "So who's this guy?"

"Oh the loser his Dewey" Lena said.

"Loser?! I'm not!" Dewey said a little mad. "Well do to come with us my brother and friend probably exploded!"

"You said that all like that is normal for you," Penny said.

"Get used t-" Lena said but got cut off by Penny.

"My boyfriend's family is the same way," Penny said.

Lena looked at her terrified. "There more than one? Oh god!" She said, "Dewey we should get going um… do you want to come with us?"

"Maybe but sorry if I run off. The last time I saw my friends and family the world was ending." Penny said.

"That's fine wait… end of the world!" Lena said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pirates

Meanwhile Gumball awoke in darkness. "HELLO! Darwin?… Anais? Mom? Dad? Penny? Anyone?" He cried out. Just then a door opened behind him.

"No one will sav- wait who's this?" A French pirate said, confused. "This isn't Dewey Duck"

"Who Dewey? Wait why the sky is like that?" Gumball asked to get up.

"But he looked like Dewey for a minute," one of the pirates.

"Aww… this is a disguise. Ha… you think Don Karnage would be easily fooled by a child!" He then grabbed Gumball. "Show me your true self Dewey Duck!"

"But I'm not a duck I'm a cat!" He said he was a little more scared. "Well I probably have some rabbit and rat DNA in me…"

"More lies! Maybe you'll have some more fun in the darkness Dewey!" Don Karnage said but then suddenly, smoke bomb was thrown down.

"I am the hairball in the throat of crime! I am Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing said walking out of the smoke.

"Come on why is it so hard to get revenge on Dewey Duck," Don Karnage said.

"Well I'm just saying it would help to have Dewey… just saying…" Darkwing said as he kick him in the gut and grabbed Gumball. "Come on kid we should get out of here!"

The two of them hop in one the plane and flew off. "Thanks for saving me." Gumball said.

"No problem kid. So your not Dewey right?" Darkwing asked sarcastically.

"I'm a cat not a duck!" Gumball said. "Um… I think we're out of gas"

"Out of… GAS!" Darkwing said as the plane plumbing it to the ground.

Meanwhile Dewey, Lena, Penny and Launchpad were diving to the Bin. When the plane crashed in front of them. "Wait is that a crash and Launchpad had nothing to do with it… that first," Lena said sarcastically.

They all get out of the car. "GUMBALL!" Penny yelled seeing Gumball climbing out for the crash.

"Penny!" Gumball said, "finally someone I recognize." He runs over to the ground followed Darkwing.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked.

"Well some pirate wanted to I think kill me, and then this superhero tried to save me," Gumball said, "So it's probably Tuesday or maybe a Thursday…"

"Try to?!" Darkwing said, a little annoyed.

"Dude you crash the plane," Gumball said. "So what happen to you?"

"I meet Lena and Dewey… So not that much," She said.

"Wait Dewey Duck?" Gumball said.

"Yes I'm the guy sorry about that and it's because I stole his crew," Dewey said.

"Um… guy we should get to the Bin NOW!" Lena said.

It had collapsed do to the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bin

Gumball, Dewey, Penny and Lena ran over to the remains of the Bin. "Your welcome!" Someone said walk over.

"Oh… great… It's Rob..." Penny said.

"REALLY!" Gumball yelled out.

"He looks weird…" Dewey said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Rob yelled.

"WHERE'S WEBBY!" Lena yelled back.

"Was that one of the kids?" Rob asked. "

"Yes?" Lena said.

"They're tried up" Rob said

"She WHAT!" Lena yells and was about to fight him.

"Hey my nemesis, not yours!" Gumball yelled.

"Great this again…" Penny said.

Suddenlink they heard someone yelled, "Blatherskite!" Gizmoduck then flu over to Rob.

Gumball walked down to them and said, "My nemesis, who even is this?"

"I'm Gizmoduck-" He answered.

"So… are you a robot or something?" Gumball asked.

Huey had woken up, "What… happened?" He asked.

"We got tied up! So cool right!" Webby said. "Also Gizmoduck showed up to fight this guy and now a blue cat is yelling at Gizmoduck."

"Webby can you untie us?" Huey asked.

"But it's so-" Webby started to say.

"No but just do it!" Huey said.

"What how the!" Rob yelled as he ran off.

"Um… kid, your "nemesis" is running off." Gizmoduck said.

"Wait what!" Gumball yelled.

Gizmoduck try follow him, but because Gumball had hopped onto him he was able to.


End file.
